Talking Tom and Friends: Ginger's New toy
Hello, i am sure you all have heard of this show called "Talking tom and friends". i am a fan of the series and have watched it as a kid. Oh but today, i have stopped, Permanently, lemme tell you what happen. I was at my house in the kitchen making some shepherded pie for me, i then went to my sofa and ate. I then got the remote and scanned through the show's there was Peppa pig, Postman Pat and then there was Talking tom and friends. I was excited so i clicked on the show, but it was called Gingers new toy, i just shrugged it off thinking it was a new episode on a new series When the show started it showed the garage with Ben doing some Crap on his computer and Tom eating some Ice-Cream. Tom: Hey Ben, what are you doing? Ben: I'm trying to finish my project, but you just disturbed me! Tom: Ok sorry, Car-carry on. Ben: Thank you. Ben proceeded to finish until hank and Angela came in saying: Angela and hank: HIDE NOW. HURRY BEFORE IT'S TO LATE Tom and Ben standed up in confusion and just hided. Hank and Angela followed them Suddenly Ginger slowly opened the Garage door with his hand's which were...Red. Ginger: Hello..? Anybody..ALIVE??? i spilled half of my pie on the floor because of me getting scared Tom; (Whispers) Angela, Hank, what happen? Angela: I was just walking around the park when ginger had a knife in his hand, hank saw to and ran with me, now me can just pray we will be alive. Ginger: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU ANIMALS??? I got jump scared from that sound which didn't sound like ginger, more like a dark tone voice from jigsaw. Ginger: No need to hide, but just..run! Ben: Oh shit i forget to save my project on my computer...Wait, MY COMPUTER!! Ginger saw Ben's computer and proceeded to put oil on it. I was 95% close to change the channel but my brain told me to watch it. Ben: What's that dripping noise...? Tom: I don't know His Computer then got electrocuted. Ben: No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ginger: Hmm, what was that noise... Ginger walks up the stairs and sees a box slowly creaking side ways. Tom, Ben, Angela, Hank fell out of the box and ginger felt more angry. Ginger: Hey guys, do u want to meet my new toy! Ben: You little devil, you destroyed my computer! Ginger: Yes yes yes: I will now destroy YOU! Ginger stabs Ben in the Stomach and then looks at tom and Angela with a horrifying look! Ginger: You guys never let me do anything! Not even ride a jetpack! Well i will prove you wrong! Ginger kills Tom and Angela eating there limbs Hank: Hey ginger... Ginger: ARGGGHHHH Ginger rips hank's ear off and eats it. The episode then end's I emailed OUTFIT7 about this episode and they replied with: "Thank you for sending this message, we are sorry you had to see that episode, it wasent really supposed to be aired but it just did. This will be unaired. And no one else will watch this episode.